Jingu von Genji-Karius
'''Lord Commander Militant Jingu von Genji-Karius (源氏 神功) is an Imperial Guardswoman from the [[Genji Empire|'Genji Empire']]. She is the sister of Tenno Sugihito. Like the Tenno and Alexander Macallan, she also has a Drookian name: Dona Macallan but prefers to use her Genji name like her twin brother. After marrying Major Heinrich Karius, she became the mother of Werner Karius. History Early Life Jingu was born to House Genji. Her grandfather was the Tenno at the time, her father was a scholar and her mother was a retired Imperial Navy officer. When Jingu's grandfather passed away, his father took control as regent to Sugihito. Jingu was never considered as a potential heiress for only males can become a Tenno. Jingu attended the Gymnasium in Teito taking the same education with her brother. The school was attended by children of nobles and was considered one of the best schools in the Sector. She developed a rash personality at the school, taking approaches to solve her problems directly. Chiyoda "Wheeled Banshees" Alliance As part of her rebellious streak in her youth she ran away from home and was part of a group of motorcycle enthusiasists ranked with teenagers like her at the time despite not owning a motorcycle. To avoid attention from her father she hid her lineage in the group. She however got the attention of the group's leader, who fell in love with her and gifted her with her own scooter. Before she could confess her feeling for him he was shot by a rival group, making her unable to ride the gift. She brought the gift back to the Tenno's palace and stored it with the help of sympathising house-servants and her brother. Military Career Jingu joined the Imperial Officer's Academy to enlist in the Imperial Guard as a commissioned officer much like her brother. Upon graduation and first deployment, her Imperial Guard Regiment was destroyed during an Ork uprising in Cumae. The remnants of the regiment was merged with a larger Regiment from a different planet. She was forced to adopt their custom includings their uniform as a result. Returning to the New Empire of Japan Jingu was kept in the dark regarding the fate of her home-sub-sector until recently. She received the news that her brother is now governing the Sub-sector and there is an ongoing inspection by a High Lord of Terra. She returned to her home to see the Sub-sector for herself. She shortly joined her brother's delegation to Equestria. Diplomacy is Magic The Genji officer accompanied her brother to Equestria, where a conference to create the CDC was held. Also there, she was able to impress Chairman Sporcy to be made an honourary member of the Maroon Army. She was the first to notice Melanion's attraction to her brother. When unknown assailants attacked the conference, she took up arms and commanded a small force to save the delegations. After the crisis she was promoted to Commander and a recommendation was given to the Imperium of Man to get her to a higher position, placed under consideration. Along with this exploit she won a drinking contest with an Azerothian soldier, earning more respect in the process. When the crisis at the summit began, Jingu did not attend as she had a hangover. She led the rescue attempt with members of the Maroon Army that didn't attend the meeting. The rescue was successful, but at the cost of her new boyfriend's life. Shadow War The Great Leap Kicked upstairs Jingu was summoned by Lord High Admiral Grey and received promotion to the Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard. When given the promotion she was hesistant at first but Grey insisted that she take it before a power vacuum creates unrest. She also pointed that her experience as a field officer and commendations from commanders would qualify her for the role. Jingu reluctantly took the promotion, uncertain of the future of the Imperium. The Imperial States Being the closest thing to a qualified candidate, Jingu was selected to become the Lord Commander Militant of the Imperial Guard, one of the High Lord of Terra that lost half their numbers from the Great Leap. She accepted the position and looked to manage the scattered Imperial Guard that survived as well. Hunting expedition at Mongolia In the Autumn of 2061, Jingu led a hunting expedition in Mongolia. She was joined by her Heinrich and other people of the CDC that took interest and hired a hunting guide. When enquired about grey wolf hunting the guide told them of a large wolf named "Saaral Suns", notorious for terrorising nomads and their livestock. The group travelled from Ulaanbaatar to the rural steppes to start their expedition. During the days the most common hunt were Corsac foxes and a few mountain hares. It was the nights that Saaral Suns began it's aggressive attack on the expedition, one of the hunters killed in the process. The expedition decided to stay on guard for the nights. When the expedition was prepared the pack of Saaral Suns attacked once again. As Heinrich was injured by the pack leader, Jingu was able to kill it with a knife to the neck. Initally worried about her boyfriend's chances of survival he assured to her that he'll be fine, confimed by the medic. They both agreed to get married later next year. Detour to Tarakia After getting married to Heinrich, she received a message from the Tarakian Police Force that they arrested a man that is believed to have stolen her scooter. She has also discovered that both the man and the scooter came from the future, and are actually her own son and the scooter he inherited from her. Levantine Embargo Crisis Jingu agreed to placed Astra Militarum garrisons in the Levant Arab Republic, placing the country under de-facto Imperial protection. With her brother's withdrawal from public life, she was also forced to assume regency. Storm in Cadia Return of Guilliman Private Life Family Jingu belongs to House Genji. She holds the title of Nai-Shinno but will lose it after marriage. By law she will still have permission to use the Genji heraldry but her offspring will not. As far we know, Jingu was not favoured by neither her father nor grandfather to succeed. They had the assumption that she would not be fit as the heiress. They have urges her to conform to tradition, developing her tomboyish and quick to anger personality.She joined the Imperial Guard as revenge against her father, hoping to make him regret that she will die off-world. That was deemed unnecessary as he died before her. Jingu's love life is extremely notorious for the disproportionate death-rates of her partners, expanding borders into a Maroon Army soldier. After her rise to leadership however deaths became less-likely. She began a relationship, and eventually married with Colonel Heinrich Karius, commander of the 3rd Teutoberg Tank Division after acquainting with him in the Genji Palace War Museum. She is in good relations with her brother, Tenno Sugihito. Due to both being in high positions it can be said that their positions can be used as leverage when in conflict with other factions of the Imperium. Wargear Jingu is mostly armed with weaponry of the Imperial Guard. As officer however, she is expected to supply her own weaponry. She gathered herself a number of wargear to her personal arsenal. Carapace Armour When in battle Jingu wears a carapace armour purchased after graduating from the officer's academy. The armour cannot be pierced by a pulse-shot or standard bolt round easily but anti-armour rounds or stronger weaponry such as kinetic and laser cannons can still pierce the armour. Due to becoming tiring to wear in extensive battles, the carapace armour is only used in the battlefield. Elsewhere she wears the inferior flak armour under her uniform. Chainsword A common close-combat weapon among officers serving the Imperial Guard. Made to tear away unarmoured flesh and less-effective against armoured opponents. Custom Equestrian .44 Magnum The customised .44 Magnum was purchased at Equestria's Ironshod Firearms. The magnum is embedded with anti-recoil gems and an incendiary gem, enhancing it's already formidable strength. The magnum has also been modified further with a heavy frame and a scope. Honours Genji Empire Yokosuka Army Officer Academy Graduate Imperium of Man * Aenean Star * Bosphorus Star Foreign honours * Azerothian Union: Honourary member of the Maroon Army Gallery Jingu Sailor Fuku.png|Nai-Shinno Jingu during her teenage years. Jingu Genji Officer.jpg Jingu.png LCM Jingu.jpg|As Lord Commander Militant Trivia * Jingu's drinking habits stem from how she copes with lovers that lost their lives. * Previously she could keep the Genji name, but her offsprings wouldn't have be able to unless adopted as a successor by her brother. Genji-Karius was established as a cadet branch. Category:Characters Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Leaders Category:Imperium of Man Category:Genji Japanese Category:Human Category:Biracial Category:Half-Asian Category:Half-Caucasian Category:Drookian Category:Genji Cult